


Favorite flowers and Surprise

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geno is footballer, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Sid is hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid had one game against Rangers and some special guest do commentary/ask question a little particular about special flower.The only one who know is favorite flowers is Geno who do one surprise to Sid by seeing him after the game.Take place after "The Captains In Love"





	Favorite flowers and Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Everyone was a little upset about the special guest that had Rangers for the game against Pens, so i wanted to write the fanfic a little based because of her and put her as journalist who talk about silly things.
> 
> Was also inspired for write this fic after have read one fanfic about this type of stuff in another fandom and in another language.

Sid doesn’t really understand the fact of have special guest who does commentary and after some interview. It’s can maybe be fun but he thinks it’s better if people know a little about hockey.  
After the game against Rangers, everyone was on their phone and tell Sid “They thought you were flirting with the special guest” and everyone was laughing even Sid because all the team knows that Sid is married to Geno. 

During the interview, she asks the question “What your favorite flower? “

Everyone was just so shocked, the only person who knows what is the favorite flower it’s Geno and he is not here. He prepared his next game against New York for this weekend…  
Geno who knew what was his favorites flowers, who offer him flowers when he goes home from Russia, who buy him some when they celebrate something when they have date.   
  
He just smiles at the question and said: "Just try to guess and you will tell me when you think about it?"

At the end of all medias stuff, everyone looked at Sid and Tanger tell Sid “You have a surprise for you, someone is waiting for you”

Sid was surprised when he saw Geno with Red and white roses and one another blue flower that he never understands the name of the flower. 

The first time Geno have offer him these flowers was when Geno have come back from Russia after his postseason.  
Sometimes when they are romantic, they have surprise for each other and have red petals in their bed.

They can have also some bath bomb who smell rose and lavender it’s was one joke gift from Taylor. And they both loved it when they wanted to relax. 

Sid kiss Geno when he saw him “I’m so surprised you are here”

“Wanted to surprise you, I have flown before the team so I could have seen your game”

“I love you, you know that you never cease to surprise me”

“I know and I love you too”

Phil tell Sid “I guess you are not coming with us for celebrating the win? “

“Nope I let you all, I will celebrate and enjoy to be with my husband “

They go have dinner at one restaurant where Geno have reserved, he really wanted to surprise Sid.  
They enjoy their dinner and link their hands they could do everything they wanted because they are happy, in love and married.  
When they are in the taxi for going back at the hotel Geno tell at the ear of Sid “I guess I have to leave you more hickey for you and everyone that you are mine”

He loved when Geno was possessive of him, it’s was making him so hit because he is also possessive of Geno “I will do it also to you”

They arrive at the hotel room of Sid where they made love, they leave marks on each other. 

“I'm yours,” they both say. 

When they were cuddling before sleeping Sid ask Geno “Marry me Zhenya “

“We are already married, Sid”

“I know and I want to marry you again, you are just the best person, you are my everything. I'm always amazed by all who do for me, for please me, for making me feel loved and it's just so wonderful."

“I know totally Sid, you are my everything too”

Sid decides to surprise Geno too by coming to his game especially since they didn’t have games this weekend. He planned everything so he could surprise him like Geno have do to him.  


**Author's Note:**

> Red and White Roses : https://d2gg9evh47fn9z.cloudfront.net/800px_COLOURBOX2112330.jpg  
> And the blue flower is this one (Sylleblossom) inspired by the game Final Fantasy XV : https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/5/5b/Luna-Flowers-FFXV.png/revision/latest/zoom-crop/width/240/height/240?cb=20150806002218


End file.
